


One Friday Afternoon

by LawrenceKinden



Category: Original Work
Genre: Afternoon, Age Regression, Bath, F/M, Memory, Spanking, babysitter, dream - Freeform, friday - Freeform, spank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawrenceKinden/pseuds/LawrenceKinden
Kudos: 14





	One Friday Afternoon

She walked down the sidewalk one Friday afternoon, holding fast to a thought, a memory, an echo. Maybe it had gone like this once, maybe a bit different, but on this particular Friday afternoon...

• • •

Melody Spinet had trouble on her mind and a note in her pocket. The sophomore girl would be facing her mother in a few minutes with news that wasn't good. Melody had received detention on this particular Friday for disrupting class. Which wasn't quite fair in her estimation as Janice hadn't gotten detention and it was Janice who had started the conversation. But that wasn't all. No the note also told of how Melody was failing algebra. It wasn't that Melody didn't understand or even that she wasn't very good at it. No the reason that Melody was failing algebra was because she had failed to turn in a single assignment all semester.

"I am so grounded," Melody muttered. Mom would be mad and would probably ground her for a week. A major inconvenience that. Melody had made plans with Janice to go to the mall that weekend. There might be a way around the whole grounding thing if she thought fast enough.

Melody took the note out of her pocket as she approached the front door to her house. She unfolded it and read it again. At the bottom there was a line for parental signature and line for "form of discipline". Melody sighed and opened the door, ready to do some really fast talking.

Instead of her mother, Melody was surprised to find Trevor Mitcham, her next-door neighbor and oft time babysitter, sitting in her living room. He was a tall handsome man in his mid twenties who attended graduate school at the local college. He'd been babysitting her since she was five and he was fifteen. He didn't babysit her any more, she was quite near sixteen after all, but they remained friends. His mother and Melody's were good friends, so Melody had known him all her life. Her heart fluttered at seeing him so unexpectedly, his wavy brown hair shining in the light and his warm brown eyes looking up from his textbook.

"Trev!" Melody exclaimed, smiling brightly and breaking her own momentary trance.

Suddenly she remembered her mother would be out of town for the weekend for business. She wouldn't be back until Monday. So much for being grounded. It looked as though she'd be going to the mall after all. Vaguely, she wondered what Trevor was doing over. Certainly her mother hadn't asked him to baby-sit...

"Heya Mel," greeted Trevor. "How was school?"

"Uh," Melody hesitated just a moment, her gaze flickered to the note in her hand. "Fine." Surreptitiously as she could she put her hands behind her back hiding the piece of paper.

"What's that behind your back?" Trevor asked, brow furrowing and those pretty chocolate eyes turning a suspicious look on her.

"It's for mom," Melody told him. "Nothing you need to look at."

"You know that's not the way it works Mel," he told her sternly. "While I'm here, I'm in charge. What is that you're hiding behind your back?"

"Trev, I'm fifteen. You're not my babysitter any more."

Trevor frowned. "In fact, you mother asked me to watch after you this weekend. Now, what are you hiding?"

Melody sighed. "It's no biggie Trev. I got detention today." She handed the folded note to Trevor who took it and looked it over. Melody fidgeted, looking at her feet while her babysitter, no, her friend, read the letter.

"No biggie?" he asked once he'd read it. "It says her you're failing algebra and have been disruptive in class."

Mel straightened her shoulders and shrugged. "Okay fine, so mom's gonna ground me right? She won't be back 'till Monday anyway."

Trevor shook his head in disbelief. "How can you be so flippant about this?"

"Like this," replied Melody with much bravado as she spun on her heel and made for the stairs. Her dramatic retreat was foiled, however, by Trevor's hand clamping firmly around her arm.

"That's about enough of that," said Trevor. "I was afraid something like this might happen. You've been getting far too obnoxious lately, young lady."

Melody tugged feebly at her arm as Trevor pulled her into the living room.

"Young lady?" she asked in indignation. "I'm not a child, Trevor. Now let me go." Melody tried to pull out of his grasp but Trevor held tight.

"No Melody, I don't think so." Trevor sat on the couch and looked his young charge in the eye. "You see, your mother and I have been having some interesting talks about your behavior lately. We agreed that you need some firmer discipline in your life."

"What?" said Melody, "What the heck does that mean?"

"It means that not only are you grounded until next Monday but your childish attitude will get you punished like a child." At that, Trevor pulled Melody over his knees and held her easily in place.

Melody gasped. It was all she could do at first. The unfamiliar position was such a shock that she just lay there without considering the words of her babysitter or what fate they might imply. Then she remembered her plans for the mall.

"That's not fair," she protested, "I'm going to the mall this weekend. I've got plans."

Then there was a sudden slap to her bottom eliciting a faint sting and another gasp. Quite suddenly, Melody realized what was happening and whether or not she was going to the mall became the least of her worries.

"Well I'm afraid you're just going to have to cancel," said Trevor as he spanked Melody over her tight blue jeans. "In fact, you're going to call your friends this evening and tell them exactly why you won't be joining them."

"Oh! Trevor no! Please stop, please! Owieeee..." squeaked Melody as her bottom was slapped over and over. One of her hands gripped a couch cushion with all her strength and the other was palm flat on the floor.

"I'll not stop until I'm finished," replied Trevor. "Now, here's what we're going to do. After this spanking, we're going to go upstairs and you're going to have a bath. After that will be dinner and then you'll be going bed early today. Understand?" All the while, Trevor spanked Melody, right in the middle of her bottom. Her legs kicked with each spank; tears fell from her long dark lashes.

"Trevor please, I'll be good, I promise. No more, I'll be good!" Melody cried. "Yes, I'll go to bed early!"

Trevor continued to spank his young charge as she pleaded for an end to the punishment.

"Good. And if you give me any trouble, any trouble at all, you'll get another spanking, understand?"

"Yes! Yes, I understand. Owieeee!" said Melody through her tears.

Melody didn't realize the spanking had stopped until Trevor was helping her to her feet, her bottom stung all over. She followed blindly as Trevor took her by the hand and led her upstairs and into the bathroom. She sniffled and rubbed at her bottom. Once in the bathroom she watched as Trevor went to the tub and turned on the water, adjusting the temperature and testing it with his hand.

As Melody stood there, both hands on her bottom, she noticed the sting faded relatively quickly. It hadn't disappeared entirely, but it was much better than when Trevor's palm had been striking again and again without reprieve. Melody was shaken from her momentary lapse in attention when Trevor addressed her sharply.

"You'd best start getting ready for your bath, young lady."

"What?"

"You can't take bath fully dressed," said Trevor.

"Oh. But... but you're still here," Melody stammered.

"I want to make sure you're getting ready before I leave. You've been too rebellious of late."

"But you'll... you'll see me!" Melody protested more vigorously.

"Young lady," Trevor addressed the girl sternly, "You don't have anything I haven't seen before. Now you have to the count of three to start getting ready, or I will give you your bath. Understand me?"

"But..."

"One."

"Trevor, please, I..."

"Two."

Melody bit her lip and blushed deeper still.

"Three." Trevor sighed. "Fine. You want to act like a little girl, you'll be treated like a little girl."

Trevor closed the bathroom door, then took Melody by the wrist. He led the girl to the edge of the bath where her made her sit. He pulled off her shoes, removed her socks, then he lifted her shirt by the hem.

"Arms up," he told her.

Melody shook her head and kept her arms down defiantly

Trevor fixed her with a stern look. "Arms up."

Again, Melody shook her head, feeling young, petulant, and bratty

Trevor spanked her right thigh.

"Ouch!" Melody's cry was high and plaintive. She lifted her arms above her head.

"I do not want to have to spank you Mel," Trevor said as he pulled the shirt over her head. "But if you continue to disobey me, I will continue to spank you. Understand?"

Melody nodded, pouting.

Trevor reached around and unclipped her bra, a garment she hardly needed. Melody crossed her arms covering her small breasts. She didn't object as he lifted her to her feet and unbuttoned her jeans. He was so much taller than her. She felt like a child as he pulled her jeans to her ankles, revealing her bright pink panties covered in little white flowers. Those, too, he pulled down and she stepped out of them without having to be told.

Naked, Melody hurriedly got into the tub with no small amount of splashing. Trevor, meanwhile, folded her clothes and set them in a neat pile on the counter. He then took off his own shirt and folded it as well.

The tub was full, so Trevor turned off the water. He picked up a wash rag and got it soapy before proceeding to rub it along Melody's back. Small and young and vulnerable, Melody relaxed into his ministrations. After the spanking, the warm water soothed her. Trevor's hands were large and strong and they massaged her back as he rubbed her down with the wash cloth. Several times he rubbed up and down her back. Then he tilted her head to get at her neck and behind her ears, then lifted her arms to do her arm pits.

Trevor paused to soap the wash cloth again. Mel closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then, Trevor was gently massaging her breasts. He rubbed up and down her whole torso just as he had done her back, from shoulders to belly several times. Melody kept her eyes closed, breathing evenly, even as her tummy tightened and a tingle spread from her nipples to her loins.

Trevor he moved on to her legs, starting at her feet, tickling her toes, causing her to giggle. She splashed water at him and he laughed as well. He rubbed the washcloth down her legs as he had her back and torso, from ankle to knee, and them from knee to thigh. Melody blushed.

Finally, Trevor shampooed her hair and rinsed it.

By the time Melody stepped out of the tub, she was all pink and the sting had faded from her bottom. Trevor retrieved a towel and rubbed her down then draped it around her shoulders.

"Let's get you ready for bed," Trevor said, taking her by the hand and leading her out of the bathroom. "Then we'll have dinner."

Melody nodded, suppressing a surge of rebelliousness before it could get her spanked again. Trevor led her into her room, and she sat on the edge of her bed while he went through her dresser, picking out a set of pajamas she hadn't worn in years. They were a pale yellow with pink hearts. Trevor set them on the bed.

"I'm going to get dinner ready. I expect you down in five minutes, no later." He patted her bottom through the towel, a reminder to behave.

Melody grinned and nodded.

• • •

Alone, Melody tried to remember how it had been. She'd been spanked before, of course. She'd been given baths. But not quite like this. This was an echo of a memory, a story based on truth. The way she wished it'd happened, looking back.

• • •

The pajamas were snug without being tight. The pants didn't quite meet her ankles. The shirt didn't quite cover her belly. Her nipples stood out hard against the fabric. She brushed her still damp hair back and pulled it into a pony tail. Glancing in the mirror, it was a cute image she cut. She pulled a face and decided she made a good brat.

Melody padded down the stairs and into the kitchen where Trevor was dishing up a decent looking goulash. Goulash was Trevor's specialty.

"You're late Mel," Trevor told her as she entered.

Melody bit her lip and widened her eyes at Trevor. For a moment, she saw his features soften, an idea began to form, a hope, but then he frowned.

"I said five minutes and it took you ten to put those pajamas on?"

"I'm sorry," said Melody and did her best to look extra cute. "I didn't mean to."

Trevor set the plates on the table and looked at her, still frowning. Melody willed a tear to her eye and let it slide down one cheek. Trevor took her by an arm and turned her around. Three heavy spanks landed on her skintight pajamas. She gasped and squirmed.

Melody sat on a tender bottom as she ate dinner.

Trevor cleared the plates while Melody called Janice and told her friend that she was grounded and would be unable to go to the mall.

"That just totally sucks," said Janice.

"Yeah, it does," replied Melody though her mind was miles away from the conversation. "I'll talk to you on Monday, okay?"

"Sure, babe."

Melody went back into the kitchen where Trevor was drying his hands.

"Time for bed, Mel."

Trevor took her by the arm again and led her up the stairs. The tingle had faded from her skin, sting had faded from her backside, and at the top of the stairs, Mel hesitated. She pulled against his hold and said in her brattiest tone, "But it's only five in the afternoon!"

Trevor swatted her tightly-clad butt.

"That's the idea young lady." Trevor admonished her with another swat as he pulled her down the hall. "You're being treated like a little girl because you've been acting like one." All down the hallway, Trevor swatted her butt. Melody squealed with each spank, the sting quickly intensifying to a burn.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry!" But she wasn't, not really.

Trevor took her into her bedroom where he closed the blinds and turned out the light making the room shades of grey and deep shadow. He sat on the edge of her bed and pulled her to him. Even sitting, he was taller than her and she felt only five years old again, pulled to his thigh and made to bend over her own bed, her pajamas pulled down and her bare bottom spanked. It as a gentle sort of spanking, like a campfire in early autumn, keeping them both warm and comfortable. She gasped and squirmed and became soft and blushing from it.

Eventually, Trevor stood her up and pulled her pajamas up over her bottom. He turned back the covers and sent onto it with another swat. Melody quickly burrowed under the covers before her backside could meet with his hand again.

"Try to get some sleep," said Trevor as he tucked her in. "I don't want to have to spank you again."

"Okay," Melody said compliantly.

Trevor kissed her forehead and instinctively Melody kissed his cheek. Then he left the room and closed the door leaving her in the semidarkness with a tingly feeling in her bottom that spread throughout her body.

• • •

It hadn't happened that way of course, not really. Only kind of. Melody drifted in and out of a dozing dream, remembering an echo of a Friday afternoon lost to thought and time.


End file.
